ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritsu Sakuma
Ritsu always sounds sleepy and languid. Nocturnal and loves sleeping, he can be found napping anywhere. He had to repeat a year due to too much tardiness and dozing off in class, but he doesn't care. Childhood friends with second year Mao Isara; they know each other very well. Even though he's older, Mao is actually the one taking care of him. Third year Rei Sakuma is his older brother, but he has a rather brusque attitude towards Rei. He hates getting involved with people. A member of the unit knights. Appearance Ritsu has mid-length black hair with bangs and side bangs that frame his cheeks. He has a tiny speck of hair and a stray bang sticking out of his head. He has red eyes and a fair complexion. At school, he wears his school blazer unbuttoned over his gray sweater. His white shirt is untucked with a messy collar. He wears brown dress shoes and loose plaid pants. On stage as one of the knights, Ritsu wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt. He wears black fingerless gloves with a golden stripe on the side. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black combat boots with gold-colored laces and buckles on the top part of the boots. Trivia *Ritsu's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. *Both Ritsu and Rei have black hair and red eyes. *Ritsu has to repeat a year as he's often late for class or sleeps during class, ruining his attendance record. *He has low blood pressure. *Ritsu often gives nicknames to his friends and unit members. Mao as "Maa-kun", Izumi as "Secchan", Tsukasa as "Suu-chan". Spoilers: Voice actor comment "Each character has their own very unique personality, and I was very conscious of trying to draw out his charming points as best as I could during the recording sessions. During daytime, he always appears lethargic, not wanting to have anything to do with other people, and somewhat distant, but I wonder if it's not simply because he doesn't quite understand interpersonal communication, and maybe he's bewildered, not knowing what he should do. Thus, I would be very happy if the players would look beyond his aloofness and notice the straightforwardness and childishness hidden inside. He's very honest about his feelings, and I mean this in a good way, so I hope you will regard him from the point of view of an adult." Category:Characters Category:Student Category:2nd Year Category:Knights Category:Tea Club Category:Class 2-B